unsuspected loves
by foreverbeginsnow
Summary: This is set 6 and a half years after Breaking Dawn, the Cullen family is taking a 5 month vacation to LA and Hollywood. Drinking, and true feeling changes. Life changing discoveries. A baby to come? Lots of clubbing and many lemons to come. Not all regular pairs. Continuing the story (for now) but review, ask questions, or PM me if you want me to keep writing it longer.
1. last night

(Nessies POV)

"Ugh Nessie think," My Uncle Emmett said to me for what seemed like the 20th time in 5 minutes.

"I'm trying Uncle Emmett, I really just cant remember," this only seemed to set him off pacing more. All I remember is everyday leading up to yesterday and then this morning, I cant remember anything that happened yesterday.

"Dammit! I have a plan but it might not work," he sounded unsure of if he wanted to do what he thought of or not. I was just happy dad, mom, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, grandma, and grandpa were out hunting. Jake and Aunt Rose were in his and mine room talking about the same thing as Uncle Emmett and me, only probably with more hurt than urgency and confusion.

"What Uncle Emmett? I'll do anything."

"Okay, well umm you might need to take these," he handed me memory pills and some water. I hurriedly took them then swallowed the water only praying it worked as the events of yesterday replayed in my mind, fuzzy but still clear to what happened.

((Yesterday))

As I walked hand in hand on the beach with my fiancé, I still couldn't get over that word, I couldn't help but smile. We didn't need Aunt Alice to tell the future, we knew we would be happy forever, with our lives, with each other.

"Jake, what's the point of marriage?"

"Well it's so you don't live in sin of having sex to early, not that it still applies to us, it's also to be tied closer to each other and so that you can now be known as Mrs. Black," ugh, he has very reasonable answers but it doesn't matter much, I want a wedding but, in mine and Jake's case it wouldn't really do anything.

"Yeah but Jake, you already call me that, we sleep together, and we have triplets at the house."

"Some people just wait, and save that type of stuff for marriage I guess," he laughed as he continued into saying, "You certainly got your spotlight sence from your mom."

"Well lets go, the club isn't open forever," not that I ever really drank I just like going.

"okay Ness," with that he pulled me away as we went into the club to meet Seth and his girlfriend, Claire. It was around their 30th beer, which is the number needed for them to get drunk, when Jake started hitting on Claire, I could already tell Seth was pissed to infinity and beyond and damning Jake to hell in all the languages he knew. I had to do something before this got to out of hand, so I walked over to Jake and tried pulling him away which didn't get me very far. I fell to the ground and touched my head, it hurt sooo bad. I did the only reasonable thing left, only Seth dragged Jake out of the club and they both phased and started attacking each other before I actually got to do that. Seth sank a few teeth into Jake I could already see he was bleeding. They were out in the road when I saw car lights, Claire ran straight towards them screaming at Seth to move, I grabbed her before she got to the road and watched as Jake threw Seth away from the car and took a hit to his leg. They both phased back, Jake got the worst of it, Claire was tending to Seth. Jake was still mad and really drunk so I approached very quietly and carefully, when I bent down to him I was only aware of a warm fist making contact with my head, pain, then the wet concrete as my whole body went limp. I had no clue how long it was before I woke up in the hotel with Jake beside me, he looked really sorry. I didn't even have time to say anything before I knew I was about to throw up. I ran into the bathroom, no sooner was Jake behind me and holding back my hair. I sat up and looked at Jake.

"Jake I love you and I know you're going to apologize but don't, you weren't and might not be fully aware of what is going on. I think I got a concussion though and I feel like shit so I'm going to spend the night with Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. Bye Jake Love you," then with that I pecked his cheek grabbed my bathrobe, a soft shirt I like to sleep in and some short shorts. As I walked in I was greeted by a weird sight, Aunt Rose was leaving the room.

"Hey Renesmee, I'm going hunting, so by the looks of what you brought it will just be your Uncle Emmett and you tonight. Love you," she kissed my forehead then walked out, she smelled like pool water, I'd forgotten they had a pool in their room, that was were the platform with their bed was located. I looked at my Uncle Emmett playing around in the water.

"What's up Lochness Monster," he asked using my other nickname.

"Uncle Emmett, I feel really sick, I got a concussion I think, I was at the bar with Jake, Seth, and Claire when all hell broke loose."

"get into bed Nessie, I'll go get some ice," he said then walked out. seconds later he walked back in and laid next to me, he pulled me into his arms.

((Present day))

After that everything just became slight clips, I saw a steamy room, obviously from a pool that was heated, then I felt someone inside me, I felt cold, cool, lips on mine, I was enjoying it and kissing back, then I felt liquid, I saw someone lay the broken condom on the bed, I felt cool cold hands around me as they carried me into a cooler room, then I saw my eyes close.

"Im sorry Uncle Emmett, I couldn't remember anything after you pulling me into your arms, all I got were slight clips, with my emotions. But it was definitely a vampire. I could tell by the cool touch of their hands and body temp."

"Like this," he stopped pacing and touched my arm.

"Yes, just like that."

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! This is bad, this is awful! R u late?"

"you should know you keep better track of it then me," I mean he is the one that has always been tracking it and buying me what I need because I was closest to him out of all the family.

"okay," he counted on his fingers, "No your not, your not due for two week, which means you were really fertile!"

"Wait so your assuming it was you?"

"Well I was the only male vampire in this hotel last night, So yeah."

"something had to have been messed with," I couldn't think of any logical explanation but that, "I mean come on! I L- L-L- Love ... Jacob!"

"But how, who, and why," Emmett responded voicing what I was asking over again in my head.

"Oh well that doesn't matter right now, what matters is how we are going to tell everyone else what we did?"

"I don't know Nessie, is there any good way to deliver the news we slept together?!"

"What?! Who slept with who?!" We both turned to see Jacob standing in the door. There goes the perfect forever, now that this happened and we have to tell people just in case, I mean Alice would anyway!

"My Un... Emmett and me had sex." I saw the hurt look on Jacobs face turn to confusion than rage than back to a mix of hurt and rage. Then he walked away without another word slamming the door behind him. I looked into Emmett's eyes and they said what I was thinking, Shit.


	2. Rosalie ex-Cullen

(Rosalie's POV)

I walked in from hunting to see Jacob looking more confused and stupid than usual, only this was a different type. Something had to be wrong, but what it couldn't have been Renesmee because she had spent the night with Emmett. Probably some pack drama. I snickered and went to walk by him when I was stopped.

"Blondie, come over here, you don't wanna go see Emmett right now." Okay now I knew something was up! Why in the hell should I not want to go see my husband?!

"Why Mutt? He's my husband, why in the hell shouldn't I go see him?"

"Bl... Rosalie, him and Renesmee had sex last night."

"WHAT!?" I could now officially kill this dog! This had to be some sick prank him and my husband worked out, mine as well play along.

"Emmett and Renesmee had sex. She's in his room right now, trying to figure out how it happened. He's worried about her being pregnant, because the condom broke. Just trying to save some heart ache and their lives."

"JACOB FUCKING BLACK! YOU BETTER TELL ME THE TRUTH RIGHT THIS FUCKING SECOND OR ELSE!"

"Listen bloodsucker, I'm not lying to you. Think about it, if I was really to get to you would I say it was with Renesmee, when I imprinted on her." His last 3 words sounded doubtful and confused, it seemed out of place, but he did have a point. So I guess Emmett and Renesmee really did.

"Your right Jacob. Well I could kill them right now! How could he do this to me! How could he do that to his Niece! How could she do this to me! To you!"

"Rosalie someone messed with them, or that's what their saying anyway. She had a concussion, so she probably didn't have the clearest head, but someone had to mess with Emmett.."

"OR THEY LOVE EACH OTHER AND DONT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT US!"

"or that theory."

"Jacob Im staying with you tonight. Im taking Renesmee her stuff and getting mine!" Then I stormed off to Jacobs room, when I entered the room smelled like wet dog but I was to mad to care. How could Emmett do this to me and how could Renesmee do this to Jake. I threw all of Renesmees' things into 2 suitcases and 2 bags then stormed off to my old room, I could hear frantic talking and some yelling. I opened the door and saw Emmett pacing like a maniac looking mad and Renesmee with her head in her hands, damn! They had guilt written all over them not only that the smelled like each other. I threw her stuff down beside the door and got all of my stuff ignoring Emmett and Renesmee trying to talk to me.

"Rose baby, how was your hunting trip? Do you and Renesmee have to go somewhere?"

"NO YOU IDIOT!"

"Rose whats wrong?"

I took a deep breath then asked, "Emmett what did you and Renesmee do last night?" They exchanged looks with each other than after Renesmee giving a slight nod of her head Emmett spoke.

"Rose, I promise you that you're the one I love, and I me nor Renesmee intended for this to happen I,"

"I don't want to hear the bullshit Emmett! Tell me the truth now. What did you and Renesmee do last night?"

"Rose, it was nothing."

"Fine don't tell me. I'm leaving then."

"Aunt rose," this time it was her that spoke, "we had sex, but we didn't truly remember it, till Jake said I smelt like Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Emmett called to ask me why their was a broken condom on the bed, and I realized I was in a different room. Jake was able to tell what had happened first, so I came back here and Uncle Emmett gave me some memory pills, and it turned out that's we did have sex. We wanted to at the time. But we don't know how." That was it. I was done with this!

"We didn't want to tell you this way Rose," Emmett said trying to cover up what Renesmee just said.

"You didn't tell me."

"You knew didn't you?"

"Yeah I knew. So were you planning on telling me before I asked or was this just going to be a secret forever?"

"It's not like that," his attempts were pathetic and I was struggling to keep my cool.

"Than how was it Emmett? Cause Jake was short on details."

"He told you?!"

"Well he probably thought I knew, I had to be pretty freaking stupid not to know right? The people I trusted most in the world lying to me," cause I knew this wasn't a one night stand, "So are you all bored, confused, or just demolishous? I guess sex comes before family in your list of priorities for both of you!"

"This wasn't exactly about sex!"

"Than what?! Are you two in love?! Or just mental?!" I saw him look down at her and that burned me up so bad that I am surprised I don't have smoke coming out of my ears!

" HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO OUR CHILDREN! HOW EMMETT?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO LOGAN?! TO CHASTA?! TO ME?! OR DO WE NOT EVEN MATTER ANHYMORE?! AND RENESMEE HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO JAKE!? ENDORA?! LANDON!? ROSIE?! ME?! HOW RENESMEE HOW?" she looked like she was about to cry that wasn't my intent, but I was soooo ticked off for once in my life I couldn't care less. They both had kids to think about! The Denali's should be here by now and my expression clearly showed how mad and hurt I was because at this point Renesmee started crying. It only mad me more ticked when Emmett sat down beside her and took her into his arms trying to comfort her.

"DONT, DONT, DONT LOOK AT HER! YOU KNOW WHAT EMMETT I FEEL SORRY FOR YOU! BECAUSE WHEN YOU FINALLY GET YOUR MENTAL SANITY BACK YOUR GOING TO WANT ME BUT YOU WONT HAVE ME! NOT ONE PART OF ME!"

With that I walked towards the door and opened it, only to see Tayna, thank god. She must have been here a while because she looked shocked.

"Whats going on," she asked.

"Why don't you ask Emmett? Ask him how long him and Renesmee have been sneaking around behind my back! Or better yet ask Renesmee! Ask her how long she's been lying to me and to you. Go ahead ask them! Cause I can't stand too look at them!"

I than pushed passed her after she stepped into the room and slammed the door. I didn't want to go to Jakes room now so I went and got my kids from Kate, who must have heard the yelling and waited here in the lobby, I ran right past Jakes room. I ran to the airport and got a ticket, for Forks. The plane went up and we were gone. It felt better letting Rosalie Cullen disappear behind me, or better yet letting Logan, Chasta, and Rosalie Cullen disappear behind us.


	3. Motives?

(Emmett's POV)

I sat on the couch with Ness in my arms,in front of Tayna.

"So is this true Emmett? You and Renesmee," she asked.

"Yes," I replieded tired of lying.

"I dont know what to say."

"Me either." "You must really, uh, to give up your relationship with Rosalie and everything. God! How could you be so stupid Emmett! You know your going to hurt Rose! She is never going to love anyone like she loved you! You are her first and I thought only mate Emmett! Her first and only mate! Uh!" She said before walking away leaving me and Renesmee on the couch.

I noticed Renesmee was calling Rose.

"What," I heard her say vinomously on the other side of the phone, Renesmee knowing I was Listening put it on speaker.

"I didn't intend for this to happen! Any of it," Ness spoke.

"What you inteneded doesnt provide me any solice! What, do you love him?! Are you sort of sleeping with him more than just that once?"

"How could you say that?!"

"THATS WHAT HE"S GOING TO EXPECT RENESMEE!"

"All I know is I need him!"

"DO YOU NEED HIM THE WAY YOU NEED ME?! ITS A SIMPLE QUESTION!"

"The conection we have is completly different from mine and Emmetts!"

"Well you better think hard because you CANT HAVE ME AS YOUR AUNT AND HIM AS YOUR PARTNER THIS RUINS EVERYTHING!"

"But,"

"NO BUTS! TELL ME NOW! HOW DO YOU NEED?!"

"I need Emmett more right now," Renesmee started crying again.

"THAN GO BE WITH HIM! THIS RUINS EVERYTHING!"

"STOP BEING SUCH A BITCH ROSE," I blurt in without thinking and then hang up the phone as I hold Renesme closer.

After an hour she had finally quit crying but now she had a headache. I could only hope it was PMS and not her being pregnant. I was stroking the back of her head keeping one hand on her temple where the pain was. I still couldn't stop the thoughts from coming back. How in the hell did this happen? why me? Why Ness? Why did Rose leave, and she cant be a single mom to my son or daughter, they need a dad too! I decided to go speak with Jake.

" Nessie, I'm going to get a drink, you want one?"

"No," she barely choked out the word. I got up and helped her get comfontable in the bed. I kissed her forehead and walked out, it took maybe 5 minutes to find Jacob.

"Jacob, Nessie and me slept together last night as you already now, but someone had to make us, so did you see anyone?"

"No, but I'm sure that the Volturi are behind it. Don't they have someone that can break and form new ties?"

"DAMMIT YES! But why don't we remember it?"

" Well, Nessie had a concussion, so that explains her part of the memory, and yours well I don't know, you must have gotten hit upside the head pretty hard. You probably deserved it too."

" Jacob, you seem to have all the answers, tell me what you did?"

"I did nothing, I just blame the Volturi for anything that goes wrong around you bloodsuckers."

"Well, you seem to have all the answers though."

"You seem to have all the questions."

"whatever. That aside, what do you presume is their intent?"

"They want to destroy you all right? I mean beside Edward and immortal child means distruction to those who create it."

"Yeah, but how would making Ness and me have sex help with that, besides her maybe getting pregnant, but even if we did have a child it wouldn't be a 100% vampire."

"It would be over 50% since you are a full vampire and she is half one. So that would count as one."

"So they did this so Ness and me would possibly have a kid, just so they could destroy us all and get what they want?"

"Basically."

"i still want to know what you have in behind this!"

"Nothing for the last time."

"Well i still dont trust you, but assuming it'a true, why me? Why not Jasper, Carlisle, or even Edward?!"

"Well there could be a few reasons."

"What would they be?"

"Well, you and Rose are active, a lot more than others, which with Bella and Edward is pretty much almost 24/7. You know her cycle better than anyone else, speaking of which, how do you know it better than anyone, even her?"

"She came to me when she first started, and she never did talk to anyone but you and me about it, so I kept track, and she couldnt track it well so it became a habbit of mine, and hers became not tracking it hardly at all."

"Okay, back to the reasons. You and her have connection no one understands, She is closer to you than anyother male she knows, and lastly the reason could be, your mate was Rose."

"Why would that matter?"

"They might try to pair her up with someone, to creat breeds that arent exactly human, but not exactly vampire."

"Gross! She will never hook up with you! Your such a horny dog!"

"No, I actually think I'm starting to like her as more than just friends. Do you not feel that way about Nessie?" I thought about that, I think maybe I was starting too.

"I'll get back to you one that. But anyway, Thank you Jacob, I really mean it."

"Your welcome Emmett," with Jacob's last words I went back to my room reviewing what really happened last night. First off the volturi quote unquote had made Renesmee and me feel romantic towards each other and have sex, or so Jacob said, it kinda made since. They are trying to do this so they have a reason to destroy us. They want us to have a kid. Rosalie left me and they are trying to pair her with someone else,probably Jacob.

I walked in and saw Renesmee asleep in bed. I kissed her forehead and whispered 'I love you' in her ear. Then I went to play Call of Duty Black Ops 2. I looked over at Ness before hitting start, could I really like her after all? I pressed play and started the game.


	4. Always a new beginning

(Jake's POV)

Well that was one of the first true conversations I had with Emmett or Rose. I'll let my girl stay with Emmett for now. If she is really my girl still. Who was I kidding I imprinted on her! I Picked up my phone and saw I had a text from Rose.

_Jake, I'm sorry for before. I don't trust Emmett to raise Chasta and Logan. Logan will need a dad a lot when he gets older, so will Chasta. Can you please get on the next flight back to Forks? I need you. I want your help in raising my kids. I was thinking about you adopting them as their new dad when your ready if you want. Please come back. I want you Jacob. _

_-Rose like the flower_

Why would Rose turn to me? I guess she had been hurt too. Chasta and Logan are awesome kids, they really are. I adore them and they adore me. I will gladly help her. I pulled out my phone and text her back.

_Hey Rose! I am on my way. I will gladly help. It will be okay I promise. If things go well then I will gladly adopt them after a while. See you all soon. _

_-Jake_

I sent the text then went out into the forest, I took off all my clothes and tied them around my leg. Then I phased and went running back to Forks, only Seth was phased. Now I only had one nagging thought. It came from a little voice in the back of my head, obviously Seth. _What about Renesmee, Landon, Endora, and Rosie? _Kid had a point. What about them? Oh well, Emmett will help them. With that I ran further and further, letting Renesmee's Jacob disappear behind me as I crossed into Forks.

(Nessie's POV)

As I slept I had a dream that made me think of something. I was only to grateful my dad wasn't around to hear this thought. But, what if all this time we all had made a mistake? What if me and Jake weren't meant to be. I don't think I love Jacob anymore. I think I have made my choice for life now, with luck it will work. I think I am in love with Emmett. I think I have been from day one. Now. Forever. Always.


	5. Starting over on a new night

(Rose's POV)

"UGH! THIS IS MISERABLE," I screamed although there was no one to hear me.

"ROSALIE! WHATS WRONG IS EVERYONE OKAY!?" Finally Jacob got here! I ran down to him with Chasta and Logan. He dropped his suitcase and opened up his arms as I ran into them with 'our' kids. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"It's fine. Now that your here." He wrapped his arms around me before letting me go and getting Logan from me.

"That's great Rose. So how do you want to start raising these kids?"  
"No clue. Emmett took them Tayna and Kate when they were born so we could go on vacation. "

I took Chasta and led him up to the nursery Emmett made for the twins. I laid a sleeping Chasta in her crib.

"Rose you look tired and you don't even need sleep! Just go relax, I can take care of getting Logan to sleep."

"Thanks Jake." I started to lean in to kiss him, but i stopped and walked out.

(Jake's POV)

Rose was really hot, even looking tired and covered in milk and spit up. I'll help her clean up later. I put a bottle for Logan in the microwave. I rocked him in my arms as it warmed up, the microwave beeped and I took out the bottle. I think I remember Renesmee testing it on her skin, so I did the same, it felt fine to me. I sat down in the rocking chair feeding Logan the bottle. After he was asleep I put him in his crib and went up to find Rose. She was asleep on the bed. I remembered Carlisle saying something about giving her the pills she needed to have a baby with Emmett would also make her need sleep for a few weeks. I laid down beside her and pulled her close to me. This felt more natural than Nessie and me, more planned. I soon drifted off to sleep.

(Nessie's POV)

I was still in the hotel room. It was really tired and ready to go to bed for the night but I NEED to talk to Emmett. He was in getting in the shower. I was texting Claire earlier about what I should do. Our conversation was short but had good advice.

(( Text Convo))

_Hey Claire it's Nessie. I need your help. I made a huge mistake, but I'm not sure which part is the wrong one! Help!_

_-Nessie_

_I know who it is silly! Lol! So what's your mistake tell me everything!_

_-Claire_

_Well Jacob and me got in a fight. I don't think he loves me anymore. _

_-Nessie_

_Awwwww Nessie I'm soooo sorry for you! Jacob and you will work it out. Only how is this your fault?_

_-Claire_

_I had sex with Emmett. Him and Rose broke up, they have a newborn daughter and son. Jake and me broke up and we have a newborn son and two newborn daughters. Their lives are going to be soooooo screwed up! I'm a failer of a mother. The bad part is I don't want to work it out with Jacob. _

_-Nessie_

_Oh. That is bad. You aren't a failer though. Also why wouldn't you want to work things out with him?_

_-Claire_

_Well I don't love him. I don't want him. I just thought I was supposed to be with him but I don't want him anymore. I Love someone else. _

_-Nessie_

_OMG! WHO DO YOU LOVE?!_

_-Claire_

_Well about that, I don't just love him. _

_-Nessie_

_What else are you then?_

_-Claire_

_I don't just love him. I'm IN love with him! _

_-Nessie_

_OMG WHO IS IT NESSIE?! I HAVE TO KNOW! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!_

_-Claire_

_It's Emmett. _

_- Nessie_

_HOLY CROWS NEST! SINCE WHEN?!_

_-Claire_

_Always. _

_-Nessie_

_YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM! TELL HIM NOW!_

_-Claire_

_Okay, I'll tell him now! Thanx! Bye!_

_-Nessie_

_KK Let me know how it goes! Bye good luck!_

_-Claire_

_Thanx, I will. BYBY! :)_

_-Nessie_

(END OF TEXT CONVO)

"Nessie, want to join?" I wanted to yes! But it didn't seem right yet. Oh well.

"Sure!"

"Well then come on Nessie." With that I ran into his arms and we walked into the bathroom.

"Wait, Emmett before we take a shower we need to talk."

"Okay," he sat down on the couch and I sat with him, "Talk"

"Okay well, I think I have made a big mistake."

"Nessie what do you mean by that? What kind of mistake?"

"I don't think I ever liked Jacob. I think I like someone else. "

"Who?" I took a deep breath, looked around to make sure we were alone. I remembered what claire had said to me a few years ago, if you love someone tell them, cause hearts are often broken by the words left unspoken. "Nessie who is it?"

"Emmett,"

"Yeah?"

"It's you, I'm in love with you, " it felt good to say that, I had no clue why I just said that though it has been like 2 days since we had sex and we hardly talk about this stuff. "I'm Sorry!" WHOA! THAT WAS THE BIGGEST LIE EVER! I went back into the side room and shoved my head phones in. The sing that came on was sooooo freaking perfect for me!

_'Last night I was pouring out my heart_

_Like a waterfall to you_

_And with a one kiss_

_I was a runaway train_

_Flying off the track to you_

_I love you came flooding out Couldn't make it stop Couldn't shut my mouth_

_I felt like a fool then I lied and said I'm sorry_

_But I unapologize_

_ I meant every word Won't take back the way I feel about you_

_I cant unsay what you heard_

_Cause you heard me right_

_And I won't try to fight 'em back_

_Or hide my feelings for you_

_I unapologize_

_You know, people say a lot of things _

_That they don't really mean_

_And last night I told a little white lie_

_Hoping you'd forget the scene_

_Where it felt like a movie under that porch light_

_Couldn't help myself when you held me tight_

_Said what I meant then I lied and said I was sorry_

_I unapologize_

_I meant every word_

_Won't take back the way I feel about you_

_I cant unsay what you heard_

_Cause you heard me right _

_And i wont try to fight 'em back_

_Or hide my feelings for you_

_I unapologize_

_Ooh there's no time to be holding it all_

_And trying to pretend_

_That I don't feel anything_

_Ohh I shouldn't have said I'm sorry_

_I meant every word_

_Won't take back the way I feel about you_

_I cant unsay what you heard_

_cause you heard me right_

_and I wont try to fight 'em back_

_Or hide my feelings for you_

_I unapologize_

_Cause you heard me right, yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_I unapologize'_

I heard a knock at my door as the song ended.

"Nessie it's me, can I please come in?"

"Sure, it's unlocked," I wiped away the tears I had been crying and didn't fight him as he took me into his arms. "Emmett, I unapoligize. I meant what I said. I'm in love with you and I'm not going to lie to you..." I was interupted with a kiss on my lips from him.

"Nessie, I love you too. I think we can make this work. I love you, but how long have you loved me?"

"Always,"

"And I'll love you forever."

"Same to you Emmett."

"You need some sleep. Go on," with that he kissed me one last time and then pulled me into his arms. I snuggled up to his chest. This felt more natural than Jacob. I was in love with Emmett, and I didn't want anyone else. I soon feel asleep.


	6. Was it Really so unsuspected?

(Emmett's POV)

Okay, so I love Renesmee, or at least that's what I heard my heart say. MY HEART?! I don't even have a functioning one! Renesmee makes me feel more alive than when I was human or when I was with Rose. Right now holding her in my arms, it's like nothing else matters!

(Jacob POV)

"Morning sleeping beauty," I said as Rose woke up.

"Morning Jake! Where are the twins? Did they finally sleep through the night?"

"No Rose, I just didn't let them wake you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I took care of them all night."

"Thanks Jacob. Are they asleep?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking. I still sorta love Emmett. Only in order for either of us to get the one we love back, we need to kick start them. Like make them Jealous. "

"Okay, I guess that's a good plan if we want them back," I saw she was looking a bit hurt, "Okay, so how do we make them jealous?"

"That's easy," she gave a divouse smile, this couldn't be good at all.

"What is it?"

"We sleep together."

"Whoa! Okay! Cool! Then lets do it!"

"Hold on little puppy."

"okay. But hurry." I could feel the fabric of my boxers restraining my cock, UGH! I wish the goddess would hurry up. Then she came in, only she was wearing a very see through lacy dress that didn't even cover her black thong, and I could see her bra through it. That certainitly didn't help with my errection. Could she not noticed how bad I wanted her? She walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Sorry to keep you waiting sweetie, although it seems to have made you want me more," after that her lips came down on mine. She let me roll her onto the bed and get on top. Without breaking the kiss I reached up her dress and stoked her clit on top of her thong. I took it off as I felt her rip off my shirt. She took off my Pants next.

"Just rip off the rest Jake." I did as she said and ripped off her bra and dress. As I stared at her nude goddess body, I got even harder if possible. She removed the last piece of fabric from in between us, stroking my dick as she took them off. She nodded for me to enter her then I slipped into her warm, wet, pussy. At first we were still adjusting to the feeling. Then she moved around and I took the hint. I started moving in circular motions as she made out with me. I didn't know how long I would last in her. We kept moving going faster and harder. I heard her moan. So I stopped.

"You okay?"

"Yeah Jake, it, it just feels so good. Don't stop."

"Okay."

I kept going I knew I was going to cum. I was good at holding back since Nessie didn't like me releasing in her without a condom and we never used one hardly. It was very painful but I good do it.

"Rose," I moaned out from the pain of holding back.

"Yeah?"

"I'm need to cum," I had a higher tone when I said need.

"I can feel you holding back. Just go."

"You sure? It's a lot."

"Yes baby, let it all out," that was all I needed. I was Cuming before I had even mentally allowed myself to. I moaned out as I released.

"Have you ever done it vampire style?"

"No," she flipped us over so she was on top. She started kissing me harder. We went faster and harder than either of us had before. it wasn't long before we both needed to cum.

"ROSE," I screamed from the great feeling.

"Just go baby," She kissed me more softly, passionately, and slowly than before. We both cummed than laid on the bed together both taking slow breaths.

"Rose," I said as I pulled out of her, "I don't want Renesmee back. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled as we got dressed and walked down to the nursery to give the babies food.

(Nessies POV)

"Emmett? Can you call and get the triplets from Sam and Emily for me," he leaned down and kissed me.

"Of course sweetie." With that he walked off and I called Jake.

"Hey it's Jake!"

"Jake it's me. We need some type of relationship for the triplets. So we need to live with each other."

"Okay?"

"I don't love you."

"I don't love you too."

"Okay. Good I'm with Emmett," I said not wanting him to take it the wrong way.

"Rose is pregnant," I felt the cold floor under my knees, and felt Emmett's cold arms around me.


	7. Reactions

(Emmett's POV)

I held Nessie in my arms. We need to go back to Forks. NOW! I took out my phone and texted Alice.

_Alice help. I need you to inform the others that we have gone back to Forks for an emergency. Don't panic. We can explain everything. Please don't tell Edward. He'll rip my head off for good, probably Jacobs too. You can tell Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper. Don't tell Bella. _

_-Emmett_

_ Emmett Cullen what in the hell have you and Jacob done?! I can't ever see Rose's future. Or yours! Whats going on! _

_-Alice_

_Alice, Jacob and Rose went back to Forks. Nessie and me are still in Vegas. We are going back right now. I want to see my kids if Rose lets me. I know whats going on with Nessie and me._

_-Emmett_

While waiting for her reply I went out and put all our stuff into the car. I found Logans favorite animal Rose brought. She forgot it. I heard my phone buzz and I looked at it then regreted it.

**_EMMETT FUCKING CULLEN! WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON! I JUST SAW YOU AND RENESMEE DOING STUFF I DIDNT NEED TO SEE! WHAT DESICIONS HAVE BEEN MADE THAT IS CAUSING THAT?! BTW EDWARD AND BELLA KNOW TOO NOW. WE ARE ALL COMING BACK TO FORKS NOW! SO HELP ME EMMETT YOU AND RENESMEE BETTER HAVE YOUR ASSES HERE AND YOUR SHIT TOGETHER! EDWARD IS PISSED! PEACE OUT AND GOOD LUCK! _**

**_-A VERY VERY PISSED OFF ALICE_**

Dang not good. I went back and got Renesmee and we started to Forks.

'Your dad knows, what we did and Alice saw us doing it again. He's pretty pissed off."

"Oh dear god," I looked back at her and she looked sick.

"You okay Renesmee?"

"Pull over. I think I'm going to be sick," I did as she said then got out and raced to her door. I got it open and helped her out. I held her hair back as she got sick.

"Nessie, I pray this isn't morning sickness."

"It's not. It's just stress and nerves."

"You okay to go on? or do you want to pull into a hotel for the night?"

"I'm fine just lets go," I helped her in and then sped off. within an hour I pulled into the house. I had time to warn Rose and Jake before the others got here. I got out all of our stuff and followed Renesmee inside. I saw her smiling at something then I heard it.

"DADDY," my baby girl Chasta cried and ran into my arms as I picked her up and spun her around.

"Hey baby girl," I said to Chasta then I saw Rosie crawling over to me and Nessie. So Jake and Rose had gotten all the kids.

"Hey Emmett, Hey Nessie. I Went and got all the kids so they were all here. Rose is upstairs. Logan, Landon, and Endora are sleeping," oh so Jake was acting like the good guy.

"Good for you Jake, I'm gonna go see Rose," I walked upstairs and DAMN! She was PREGNANT! She was asleep right now but pregnant. Jake knocked her up. That makes me super happy, oh well I have Nessie. Then I heard the others. Edward must have read my thoughts, SHIT!

"IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL EVERYONE IN THAT HOUSE!" Damn I was in trouble with Edward. Jacob, Ness, and Rosie came up. Jacob took Chasta from me and laid her down in her crib next to her brother Logan at the end of the couch Rose was on. He then went and sat down in front of the couch and took Rose's outstretched hand. Renesmee carried Rosie over to me and I took them both in my arms as a very angry Edward bust in the door. Carlisle went straight to Rose, Jasper tried calming down Edward, Esme and Bella were trying to make Edward stop. Carlisle and Jacob took Rose, Logan, and Chasta upstairs to his office. Alice had Rosie and Nessie out of my arms and in the other room, as Edward lunged for my throat.


	8. He imprited originarly

(Nessie's POV)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO," I shouted as I fought against aunt Alice and Jacob. Carlisle was trying to stop my dad from attacking Emmett, it wasn't good enough though. **_I FUCKING HATE YOU DAD! NOW AND FOREVER! YOUR NOT MY FATHER ANYMORE!_**I thought at my dad hoping he would hear but he was to distracted and was lunging at Emmett again! MY EMMETT! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," I shrilled and kicked Jacob and Aunt Alice so I could get away. Jacob had long since taken Rosie away. I ran into the living room and threw myself between them only after it was too late, not a second after I was there, Emmett pushed me behind him and dad lunged at him. Dad ripped his head off and was looking for a lighter. I wouldn't let him do this! NOT TO EMMETT AND ME! NEVER! I ran at my dad and jumped on him, I started punching him and knocked him to the ground. My mom was shouting for me to stop. I was determined to stop him at all costs. I ripped his arm off and threw it out the window. Jacob was enjoying this. Mom kept shouting. She was now trying to pull me off him. Grandpa sent Jacob to get dads arm. Grandpa and Grandma were now trying to help mom get me off dad. Uncle Jasper was trying to calm me down and Aunt Alice was trying to help get dad away. I kept hitting him, Aunt Alice got him up. **_WELL FUCK YOU AUNT ALICE! YOU TO MOM! AND EVEN MORE TO YOU DAD! _**I kept hitting at him till Jake got back and held me back along with the others. "**YOUR NOT MY FATHER ANYMORE!" **I yelled at my dad then took off into the woods. He seemed pretty upset, but still pissed enough to kill. After about 2 hours of crying in the woods, I felt a cold hand wiping away my tears, I felt his loving touch and his warm, but cold embrace as he pulled me into his arms. This was only something that my Emmett could do for me, and me not reject. I just nestled into him.

"Nessie, sweetie its time we go home. They were getting worried about you, they wouldn't let me come look, but I did anyway," as he talked he stood up with me in his arms and carried me home through the rain, "I love you Nessie."

"I love you too Emmett." He walked in and everyone but Jake, Aunt Rose, and the kids were standing in a straight line in front of the couch. Lovely, a lecture. He sat down on the couch and held me in his lap.

"Emmett Cullen, I am really upset with you. I am also upset with you Renesmee," my grandma said.

"Yes. Emmett and Renesmee, your actions were not at all appropriate, It's not right for you two to be together," my grandpa said.

"You have Rose, Emmett and you have Jake, Renesmee," my Uncle Jasper stated. My dad started to become ridged. I heard Jake and Aunt Rose talking in the other room. I heard Imprint, not, and I heard my name along with Aunt Rose's.

"Renesmee this is dangerous for you both! I cant see you, I wouldn't be able to see any baby, and you hide Emmett's future," my Aunt Alice said.

"RENESMEE CARLISE CULLEN! EMMETT CULLEN! HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU ALL DO THAT! RENESMEE IF YOU THINK THIS IS BAD OH DEAR LORD YOUNG LADY YOU HAVE ANOTHR THING COMING TO YOU!" My dad was really pissed off now.

"Renesmee, you and Emmett are forbidden to be together." My mom said.

"MOM YOU NEED TO SHUT UP!"

"RENESMEE YOU DONT SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!"

"Oh I'm sorry dad that wasn't a good girl thing to say," I felt Emmett squeeze my hand lightly encouraging me, "Mom get your head out of your ass it's not a hat."

"Nessie," I heard Emmett whisper, "lets go now. Your dad is pissed."

"YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOUNG LADY! YOUR DAMN RIGHT IM PISSED EMMETT!"

"IM 18 YOU CANT KEEP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!"

"WATCH ME!"

"NO I WONT WATCH YOU! IM LEAVING WITH EMMETT! IM IN LOVE WITH HIM."

"We don't care Renesmee we forbid it," My mom was being a bitch. I grinned at my dad knowing he heard me.

"WELL JACOB KNOCKED ROSE UP!"

"Renesmee that's different, you cant forbid an imprint, trust me we tried with you," everyone froze as my dad said that.

"You mean Jacob actually imprinted on Rosalie," I asked managing to find my voice.

"Yes. He always had imprinted on her. It was never you, we just all thought it was so he played a long for a while. Then his needs for her kicked in, he made you and Emmett sleep together hoping this would happen so he could have Rose. He is and has been in love with her." Everyone was quite now. My dad stopped now. He couldn't very well be mad at us.

"I don't want you two together. But if you all really mean your in love and you both want this, I guess I cant forbid it." My mom was reasonable.

"I guess even though I hate this you all can be together." My dad said and everyone else nodded, I smiled at Uncle Jasper and gave him a silent thank you. Emmett kissed me and then we walked off to the car.

"I have a HUGE surprise for you sweetie."

"What?"

"This," he wasn't beside me in the car. I looked for him. Then I stared straight ahead. I saw it immediately. I saw what he had for me. I saw what I meant to him. I saw what he wanted. I saw what we could and would have. I saw, right in front of me what I've dreamed for. My whole life...


	9. Emmett's Love

(Emmetts POV)

I was seriously about to do this?! No. I need to wait. It's too soon. Renesmee loves me though. I can wait.

"Renesmee I love you," I took her face in my hands and kissed her.

'I love you too now what's this big surprise?"

"This is." I moved away from her face and watched as she looked at the giant house standing in front of us, she looked upset though.

"What's wrong?"

"I love you. I love this house, but we both have kids. We both have to be a responsible parent."

"I know that! That's why there are 4 mini houses outback, " I took and hand and led her to were Jake and Rose were. By the sound of it we should come back later. Then I took her to a huge room at the top of the main house. It has an entrance straight from Rose and Jakes bedroom in their mini house, and one that connects to our room.

"Emmett I love it. Its perfect."

" There is also a house for the kids, you, and me." She loved that. I knew what was coming soon, stupid me for doing this, beside the point. Right now we were together and happy. She was 17, but I wasn't much older. Well I was 97 in human years, but close to 20 in vampire years. I just had to hope this would work out somehow.

"Emmett, you love me right?"

"Yeah, why?"

" Well we had sex before anyway," oh so that is what this is about, " I mean we don't fully remember it, but it must have felt good."

"yeah probably did Nessie."

"Well we should do it again. So we will remember one time. Plus it feels awesome with Jake so it has to be even better with you."

"Okay," I picked her up and carried her inside. I sat her down on the couch. I kissed her than while in the kiss I slid one sleeve off her shoulder.

(Nessie's POV)

As Emmett started to take my clothes off, I recalled that night. I recalled what happened that day, why we did anything at all, I soon remembered it all. My favorite part of the memories was when Jake asked me to marry him and had gotten permission from my dad and my fav uncle, Emmett. No it was just Emmett. No Uncle Emmett anymore. As I felt him slide my shirt off, I felt something I hadn't felt since that night, I felt alive. With his touch I remembered what happened and why we were this way now. The Volturi.


	10. Memories

(Nessies POV-What she's remembering)

((BEFORE HER AND EMMETT HAD SEX OR WENT TO VEGAS!))

I laid beside my fiancé Jacob as the triplets were asleep. Rose and Emmett were lucky they didn't need sleep and they only had twins. They were about 3 days old. Emmett was taking them to the Denials tomorrow so they could watch them while they were in Vegas, Jake and me were taking ours to Sam and Emily. We all were going plus my best friend Seth and his girlfriend I have yet to meet. I'm sure Rose, Emmett, Jake, and me all would miss the kids but Vegas would be great still!

"Jacob have you finished packing yet," I asked while resting my head on his chest. I hope he says yes.

"No. I'm almost finished."

"Where's your suitcase?"

"I meant almost started."

"We leave in 22 hours and you haven't packed yet? We have to take the kids to Sam and Emily tomorrow, eat lunch with your dad, stop and see Charlie, and get to the airport in Seattle by 9 pm."

"I'd rather lay with you."

"I'll help you pack."

"Okay, but what about the kids?"

"Endora's stuff is in the Red suitcase, Rosie's stuff is in the two pink suitcases, and Landons stuff is in the blue one."

"What about their bottles? Diaper bag? Diapers?"

"Their pack-n-play, bassinets, diaper bag, swings, toys, carriors and carseats are in the car already. Everything they need is either in the car, in that green bag, their suitcases, small book bags, or that big black bag over there. Stop stalling your packing."

"Okay sweetie," he said while kissing the top of my head. Then we started packing his stuff. I needed to pack my medicene bag still. I think he can handle the rest of it.

"Jacob can you handle packing you pants, boxers, and shirts? I need to go pack my cosmetic stuff. Do you need anything?"

"Umm well you should probably put some Tylenol, Advil, Tums, stuff for an upset stomach, sleeping pills, and energy pills."

"Okay?" I went into the bathroom. I packed what I needed, what Jake needed, and what he said to bring. I went back out and put that bag on top of Jake's and my suitcases. I walked out and put the rest of the babies stuff in the car. I came back and laid down next to Jake.

"Nessie be gentle and don't shake the bed so much."

"You okay?"

"Yeah just tired," I wasn't positive if I believed that. He looked and sounded off. He acted like he was sicl or something. He kissed me but it seemed even more weird. I just shook it off and let him take me into his arms. I closed my eyes and next thing I know I'm woke up by the sound of Landon crying. I sat up and something smelled like puke. Landon was probably sick or something. I woke up Jake incase it was bad and we needed to go to the ER. I heard him moan and then roll over to face me.

"Jacob I think Landon's sick."

"Oh," the smell got stronger I don't think it was Landon that was sick.

"Jacob did you get sick?"

"No. Did you?"

"No," I walked down to Landon's room and he was asleep again. I walked back and fell asleep again.

"Wake up Sweetie," I heard Jacob whisper in my ear.

"What time is it?!"

"We need to leave to take the kids to Sam and Emily you ready?"

"Let me get dressed," I stood up and immeditly got dressed, "Ready."

"Okay I'll get Landon and Endora."

"I'll get Rosie."

"K Nessie." He walked down and got Endora and Landon. I got Rosie. We put them in their seats and then got in and drove to La Push. Nothing really happened at Sam and Emily's house and by now it was 1 pm. We were eating with Jacobs dad and were almost done.

"Son, what's wrong with you," Billy asked Jake, I looked up and looked at Jake. He looked mad and sick again.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He said it coldly and bitterly.

"Billy, he's seemed sick for about 3 days. I don't know what it is, he says he's fine but..."

"**I AM FUCKING FINE! DAMMIT! CAN NO ONE SHUT UP AND STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME."** Then he stormed out, he slammed his chair back and slammed it down! Billy and me exchanged a worried look. Something was wrong with him, maybe Vegas would help.

"Billy it was really nice seeing you again. I think he's probably sick. I'll call you and let you know. We better go though. Sorry, bye." I walked out and found Jake on the step of the resturant crying with his head in his hands. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "What's wrong Jake?"

"Nothing, I didn't mean what I said I'm sorry."

"I know that. We should go see Charlie now."

"Can you please drop me off at the house?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Thanks Nessie," he took my hand and had me lead him to the car. I drove to the house.

"Nessie, I'm gonna go lay in bed, I'm really tired the kids have kept me up all night."

"Okay, I'll be home soon," I kissed him then drove to Charlies. He was about to leave so I didn't stay long. I drove home super fast. I walked in and threw all of our stuff into the car. I woke up Jake.

"Jacob, you ready baby?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Okay we are meeting Rose and Emmett at the airport lets go baby. I'll drive and you can rest if your so tired."

"Thanks," then we got in the car and left. He slept all the way to the airport.

"Jacob, wake up baby," He rolled over than opened his eyes. I helped him into the airport. I sat him down in a chair as I went out and unloaded our stuff.

"Where's Jake Nessie," I heard my Uncle Emmett call.

"In the airport."

"I'll help you with those." Then he took them from me and we walked in the airport with Rose to where Jake was sitting, "You okay? You look well like a dead dog."

"He's been acting wierd lately Uncle Emmett."

"Maybes he's finally hit dog puperty! Try not to produce to many puppies, mutt," my Aunt Rose could be so unsensitive. Something was wrong with him but who in the hell knows what.

"Okay well its the last boarding call for our plane so just lets go," I suggested.

"Okay Ness," Emmett agreed. Jake moaned and looked like he was going to get sick. I looked up at him, he said he was fine, I dont believe him at all though.

"Renesmee, is he okay? I dont want dog puke on me."

"Aunt Rose I dont know but I'll sit by him." We walked to the boarding gate. Jacob had his metal key chain so the metal detector went off.

"STOP HIM!" About three people grabbed him. I walked over with Emmett as Rose laughed. Jake showed them the keychain and they let him go. He looked pissed though. My thoughts were conformed when he punched the one guy breaking his nose

"Jake," I ran over to him and grabbed his arm, I started stroking it, "You need to chill the fuck out!" I kissed him but it didnt seem right. We walked on and boarded the plan.

"Nessie, let me out sweetie."

"Okay, you okay? You don't look so great." I stood up and let him out, he looked really bad. I gave Emmett a panicked look.

"I think I'm a bit airsick."

"Oh, okay. It will pass soon," so he must have known and been worried about his airsickness the whole time. He got out and started weakly and shakely walking. Halfway there he started running. "Uncle Emmett, will you go make sure he's okay?"

"Sure Ness," he walked off after Jacob. He came back soon, "He might be in there a while Ness."

"Can you hand me my bag? I think I have something that will help him." My Aunt Rose got it down and handed me it.

"Thanks," I started looking through it. I found what I was looking for, but it looked like somethings were missing from the bag. Probably just me, I walked back to where he was, "Jacob, it's Nessie, I have something that should help you."

"Okay just hand me it." I handed it too him, he closed the door way too fast then I heard him getting sick again. "I hope he's okay," I said to myself as I walked off. He stayed there for the rest of the flight. He joined us when we landed in Vegas he looked much better. "You good now?"

"I'm great Ness! We're going clubbing now! Come on all of you."

"Okay but remember no beer. "

"I can drink just not get drunk."

"Fine, Emmett you or Rose will need to drive us home if he does get drunk."

"Okay Ness," they both said at the same time. With that we all left. Rose was drunk within a few minutes. She liked to party hard. Jacob was downing his 8th beer.

"Jacob that enough!"

"NO!"

"You're drunk, you need to stop."

"I need 29 to be drunk!"

"Well don't get there!"

"Okay sweetie. I won't," He kissed me it seemed like normal. Then he started to lick my bottom lip wanting me to grant him entrance. I opened my mouth and allowed it.

"Don't go to third base here! Get a room!" I pulled away from Jacob when my Uncle Emmett said that. I still remained on Jacob's lap. After about an hour he was drinking his 2oth beer.

"Jacob you okay? You getting really close to the limit."

"I'm great!"

"Okay," he gently lifted me off his lap.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

"K," me and Emmett were the only two not drinking.

"Ness, are you?"

"Am I," god only knows what my Uncle was about to ask.

"You know, wanting him."

"What do you mean by that?" I was not willing to share my sexual feelings for Jacob with my Uncle Emmett at the moment.

"Oh dear lord Ness. Wet! Are you Wet?!"

"Oh. That's not your business," I prayed my blushing wasn't obvious. Luckily Aunt Rose came over and drug Uncle Emmett out to the dance floor where she started grinding with him. Jacob came back out and ordered 20 beers, "I hope those aren't for you Jacob."

"YOU KNOW THEY ARE!" Then he chugged have of them,

"Jacob, stop drinking now!"

"NO!" Uncle Emmett came over and took about 5 away but Jacob got to the other 5 shouting. "NO! MINE! BUY YOUR OWN!"

"Jacob, Emmett is taking us to the hotel. Rose is riding in the front so we are in the back." We all got in the car. Jacob had his head resting on the window frame edge with the window rolled down. Every now and again he would start getting sick.

"Nessie," he whispered in my ear leaning over to me.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go," his words were really slurred but I was able to tell what he meant.

"Emmett," I leaned up tapping him on the shoulder.

"What Ness," he responded.

"Umm pull into a gas station Somewhere. "

"I can't, there isn't one. I took the short cut back to the hotel. Sorry, do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No, Jacob does."

"Oh, he's drunk so umm," he pulled over to the side of the road, Rose seemed grossed out by what Emmett was making Jake do.

"Go relieve yourself before I barf at the thought mutt," Rose said. After that was over we reached the hotel in the next hour. Jacob kept drinking. He ordered 30 beers from the hotel bar. He passed out while drinking them. I was able to go to sleep soon. I opened my eyes about 6 hours later at noon. Jacob was awake and making us breakfast. He seemed sober. We mainly watched movies until about 6 pm but what I didnt know was what was going on in Italy.

(IN ITALY NOT FROM RENESMEES POV!)

"Jane dear, have the Cullen's done anything yet?"

"No Aro, but Chelsea and me had an idea."

"Ahhhhh and what was it?"

"Well since anything over 50% immortal is considered one of us, totally immortal. They have someone capable of making 50% immortal child, but not full or 75%. Chelsea has been working on her gift. She could change the bond between the girl and that shape-shifter, and pair her with Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, or Jasper. Then their mate would be paired with the shape-shifter to make an immortal child so dangerous that it can't be spoken of. Once there are 2 immortal children involved we will attack. Then we could get Edward, Alice, and Bella here."

"Very good plan Jane. So which one?"

"Demetri tracked them. Emmett is with her right now, the others are in Florida."

"Emmett it is my dearest Jane. Please put this wonderful plan into action immeditly."

"Gladly," Jane said as walking off, "Chelsea, please begin, remember make the new dies very strong. We want sexual relationships."

"Okay," with that Chelsea concentrated on the imprint and broke it. She then tied the bond from Jacob to Rosalie. She then broke the bond between Rose and Emmett and tied the bond from Emmett to Renesmee. She tied Rosalie's bond to Jake and Nessie's to Emmett. She made Renesmee and Emmetts so strong they were bond to have sex very very soon. Jane then called to their newest members, Eric and Angela. They knew Bella very well and were tied thanks to Chelsea's gift to tightly to the Volturi.

"Angela, please your gift," Her gift was projecting what was happening at any certain moment to any certain person into any mind or minds she wanted.

"Right away. Are we acting as discussed?" Angela asked.

"As discussed, Emmett and Renesmee, Jacob and Rosalie. Let us know when there are immortal children involved. Eric, please make Emmett totally forget after he has sex with Renesmee. Make her only remember bits and pieces of what they do." Eric had the power to erase things from people's memory. No matter how much, important, or life changing. The only fault was Chelsea made the bond so tight that Erics gift couldn't stop her from remembering what happened when they were having sex for a second time.

(BACK TO VEGAS FROM RENESMEE'S POINT OF VIEW! HER MEMORIES!)

After a while we went down to the beach, I felt different. As I walked hand in hand on the beach with my fiancé, that word sounded wrong and over used. I started having second thoughts about the marriage I didn't feel happy. What was the point of marriage.

"Jake, what's the point of marriage?"

"Well it's so you don't live in sin of having sex to early, not that it still applies to us, it's also to be tied closer to each other and so that you can now be known as Mrs. Black," ugh, he has very reasonable answers but it doesn't matter much, I want a wedding but, I didn't feel like I wanted one with him.

"Yeah but Jake, you already call me that, we sleep together, and we have triplets at the house."

"Some people just wait, and save that type of stuff for marriage I guess," he laughed as he continued into saying, "You certainly got your spotlight sence from your mom."

"Well lets go, the club isn't open forever," not that I ever really drank I just like going.

"okay Ness," with that he pulled me away as we went into the club to meet Seth and his girlfriend, Claire. It was around their 30th beer, which is the number needed for them to get drunk, when Jake started hitting on Claire, I could already tell Seth was pissed to infinity and beyond and damning Jake to hell in all the languages he knew. I had to do something before this got to out of hand, so I walked over to Jake and tried pulling him away which didn't get me very far. I fell to the ground and touched my head, it hurt sooo bad. I did the only reasonable thing left, only Seth dragged Jake out of the club and they both phased and started attacking each other before I actually got to do that. Seth sank a few teeth into Jake I could already see he was bleeding. They were out in the road when I saw car lights, Claire ran straight towards them screaming at Seth to move, I grabbed her before she got to the road and watched as Jake threw Seth away from the car and took a hit to his leg. They both phased back, Jake got the worst of it, Claire was tending to Seth. Jake was still mad and really drunk so I approached very quietly and carefully, when I bent down to him I was only aware of a warm fist making contact with my head, pain, then the wet concrete as my whole body went limp. I had no clue how long it was before I woke up in the hotel with Jake beside me, he looked really sorry. I didn't even have time to say anything before I knew I was about to throw up. I ran into the bathroom, no sooner was Jake behind me and holding back my hair. I sat up and looked at Jake.

"Jake I love you," those words sounded fake, staged, worn out, and forced, " and I know you're going to apologize but don't, you weren't and might not be fully aware of what is going on. I think I got a concussion though and I feel like shit so I'm going to spend the night with Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. Bye Jake Love you," then with that I pecked his cheek grabbed my bathrobe, a soft shirt I like to sleep in and some short shorts. As I walked in I was greeted by a weird sight, Aunt Rose was leaving the room.

"Hey Renesmee, I'm going hunting, so by the looks of what you brought it will just be your Uncle Emmett and you tonight. Love you," she kissed my forehead then walked out, she smelled like pool water, I'd forgotten they had a pool in their room, that was were the platform with their bed was located. I looked at my Uncle Emmett playing around in the water. My heart skipped many beats. I never noticed but he was kinda hot! I was glad we were alone tonight.

"What's up Lochness Monster," he asked using my other nickname.

"Uncle Emmett, I feel really sick, I got a concussion I think, I was at the bar with Jake, Seth, and Claire when all hell broke loose."

"Get into bed Nessie, I'll go get some ice," he said then walked out. seconds later he walked back in and laid next to me, he pulled me into his arms, "Ness, did you do something different?"

"No why?"

"Well you look really hot," I felt something poking me. So he liked me to. Only this was different. I didn't like him, I was in love with him.

"You do too, you want some help with that?" He seemed to guess what I meant. He kissed me and I opened my mouth letting him put his tongue in my mouth. I grabbed at his shirt and took it off. God Dang! I got even wetter. I probably looked like I peed on myself. He didn't notice as he took my jeans off and I could feel his boner begging to go in me around the folds of my pussy. I took his pants and boxers off, so he was now completly naked. I kissed his neck and he took the rest of my clothes off. He inserted himself in me and started thrusting in and out after making sure I was okay. I heard him moan in pleasure. I was on cloud nine with how great this felt.

"I love you Emmett."

"I love you too Ness," We continued to enjoy ourselves, then he said, "Ness, I'm I'm going to cum."

"Okay."

(PRESENT DAY NESSIE'S POV)

"Ness!" Emmett shouted.

"What?" I was overcome by everything I just remembered. The question now was why.

"I'm going to cum"

"Go on baby, it's okay. I love you. I wrapped my legs around his and tangled my hands in his air as he we cummed together. I felt him get soft. He laid still not moving as I fell asleep with the Love Of My Life Forever inside me. My heart was full of love for him, and only him.


	11. Wasted as Hell is Hell

(Jane's POV ((in Volterra)) )

"Angela, check in on them for us." I watched as Angela showed us that Rose was pregnant and there was no baby between Emmett and Renesmee.

"Chelsea! You need to break all the ties you have put between Jacob, Rose, Renesmee, and Emmett. Don't make new ones. Let them hang and we can see what happens naturally."

"Jacob might imprint on Renesmee again."

"Then we stop him. " Chelsea used her gift. All bonds were now broken.

"Lovely, we need to start planning a trip to Forks soon to pay our dear friends a visit," Aro said walking in.

(Jacobs POV)

I was laying beside my goddess, Rosalie. I didn't feel as strongly in love. I got up and got about 10 beers. Renesmee was awake too. She was getting water, and she was only in a bathrobe.

"Hey Nessie," I started drinking the beers. That wasn't enough I needed more, "Why aren't you with Emmett?"

"I was but then something seemed weird. Like I didn't feel so strongly attached to him."

"Same with me toward Rose," I drunk about 15 more beers and my words were getting slurred.

"Jacob, please stop drinking." Everything was fuzzy. I got 5 more, they were addictive. I had 3 more before I went over to Renesmee and started making out with her.

(Renesmee's POV)

"Jacob What Are You Doing?!" I pulled away, I liked it but still what was he thinking. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again, this one was better only it still tasted like beer. I didn't try to fight him as he started taking my clothes off. I just went with it, it didn't feel wrong. I loved Jacob, but I was in Love with Emmett. Jacob and me could try to make things work.

"justenjoyyyyythissnessie," He was so drunk it wasn't even funny.

"Jacob, tomorrow," Emmett was out hunting and Rose must be sleeping. I used all my stregth to push Jacob away. I felt something strike my face and the I felt a lot of pain. My cheek was swollen now. My 6 year old daughter Endora came running down followed by Landon and Rosie, "kids go back upstairs."

"NO." Endora said. Landon and Rosie came over and I pushed then behind me as Jacob threw a beer bottle at me. Endora phased and launched herself at her dad who threw her out the window. I wanted to go help but by now I was on the floor leaving Rosie and Landon unprotected. I pulled then down next to me and sheltered them with my body, as I felt Jacob strike my face again. Endora jumped back in and bit his neck. I could tell he was bleeding. He threw her trough another window after breaking her ribs. He threw another beer bottle at me. I took it to my body, and then another to my face to save the kids. I pushed then threw the window Jacob broke and the crawled out after them, Endora got up and started limping into the woods and motioned for Landon and Rosie to follow her, she tried to help me. I got into the wood and on a rock before the pain over came me. Endora went off to find someone to help and she made Landon and Rosie stay here.

"Endora you stay I'm going to find Emmett," Landon said.

"No." My baby girl sounded weak and in pain but trying to be strong. Emmett must have heard and been close because I saw him come through the bush.

"Landon, who's hurt?! Where's Chasta and Logan?! What happened?! Is your mom okay?! Are you okay?!"

"My mom is hurt really bad and so is Endora. My dad threw some bottles at her, and punched her. She kept us safe and he threw Endora out the window."

"Oh God." Emmett walked over to me. I was bloody, swollen, and bruised. He picked up Endora, "She's already healed. Endora, Landon, Rosie, go wait over there." He took my arm and started pulling out the glass. He did the same with my face and leg. He took off his shirt and ripped into 5 pieces. He wrapped one around both my legs, arms, and my face. I felt him lifting me up, then I felt Endora being places beside me and I wrapped my arm's around her so I could protect her. Emmett had Rosie's hand and Landon's.

"Oh my god! NESSIE! Emmett I've got her," I heard Jacob say.

"No, you hurt her."

"He was drunk Emmett," I reached out toward him, "Jacob." I felt it change from cold arms to warm as Jacob walked up the stairs and into a bedroom.

"Nessie you okay?"

"Yeah just in pain."

"okay, well then," his voice went from sweet and warm to harsh and cold, "IF YOU EVER TRY TO FUCKING LEAVE IMMA TIE YOU TO THE BED AND SET THIS HOUSE ON FIRE!"

"Jacob why are you acting this way? Why are you mad all the time? Fuck it. I want Emmett. " I got up and before I could get to the door I felt Jacob strangeling me, "Let... *cough* go... *gasp for breath*" I felt him throw me into the bed and before I could even scream he tied me down to the bed and he taped my mouth shut. I smelt smoke as he lit a match and set it onto the bed. Then he walked out locking the door. I laid there trying to scream but not being able to.

"WHAT THE HELL IS BURNING JACOB!?" I heard Emmett ask Jacob. At least I would die hearing his voice.

"Just a sluttly Whore named Loch-Ness-Monster as you call her," I heard a window break.

"YOUR BURNING RENESMEE YOU FUCKING MUTT!" I heard footsteps running on the stairs and then the door broke down. The smoke was all to much as I felt something hot touch my hand and the smoke fill my lungs as I passed out.

(EMMETTS POV)

Nessie passed out as a flame reached her hand. I broke the ropes holding her down and grabbed her off the bed, running into the bathroom, getting water running . I jumped in hoping to stop the burning as the flames died and I saw the damage. Her hand was bloody and charcoaled. I got out and laid her down on the counter as I filled the nearest thing, which was the plastic hamper, with water and threw it onto the bed putting out the fire. I walked back in and wrapped Nessie's hand in a cloth guze after cleaning the burn and putting otiment on it. I carried her downstairs where my kids and her kids were watching tv. I sat beside her watching the little ones play a game and dapping her head with a cold wash cloth to wake her up. It worked after about an hour.

"Hey Nessie, you okay?" she winced and grabbed her hand.

"It hurts."

"I know it does, here," I gave her some pain medications and then got up to fix dinner for all of us.

"Were's Jacob and Rose?"

"La Push, and hunting." With that she turned over and I watched as Endora climbed up beside her along with Landon and Logan. Rosie and Chasta came into me.

"Daddy, is mommy okay," I heard Rosie ask me. She was the youngest of Nessie's kids by about 3 hours and Jacob kept drinking and didn't care about anything or anyone besides Rose and beer.

"No Rosie, I'm not your dad. Jacob is."

"Where is he?"

"visiting his dad."

"Rosie, come here," I heard Nessie tell her.

"Go on sweetie," I hugged her and picked up Chasta. I hope that Jake never hurts Nessie again.


	12. Stay with me

(Jacob's POV)

"I love you," I said before crashing down on Rose again. I sucked on her neck.

"I love you more," I felt her clench around me as she reached her climax. I started feeling weird. I felt like I was gonna cum but at the same time I felt like I had to pee. I felt like making out with her again, but at the same time I felt like I was about to throw up. I felt calm, good, and pure but at the same time mad, like punching something and evil. She was doing all the work right now even though I was on top, I gagged while sucking on her neck. I moaned really loud, by now I felt like shit.

"You okay Jake?"

"Fuck," I pulled out of her and ran to the bathroom, I barely made it to the toilet before I started throwing up. I got down on my knees and leaned over so no more would go on the floor

"Jacob! Are you okay in there?" I didnt dare answer. My head felt like it was about to explode.

(Nessie's POV)

"Listen to me Claire," I said to her. I convinced her to meet me at a cafe, " I cant even protect my kids from their own dad! It's best if I'm out of their live forever! Here are the papers, I have my signiture and Jacobs, all you need to do is get yours and Seth's, then the children are yours. Please don't tell Seth till later, I'm sorry to leave. Here," I handed her the packets and 3 book bags, all with some cash, fake documents, letters, and one of my things, "Give these to each of them. Red for Endora, Blue for Landon, Pink for Rosie. Rosie only wears dresses and pink, Landon well he dresses like a boy, and Endora hates dresses, skirts, and pink. Tell them I love them. Also give Emmett this," I handed her a letter which had a secondary adoption in it. Then I stood up to leave, I'd left stuff for my mom, dad, and rest of my family at the main house. Claire then wrapped me in a hug with tears in her eyes.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yeah, I do, and my flight leaves in 2 hours, I have to be there early though."

"And you really won't tell me where you're going?"

"I can't sorry. I love you Claire. I'll ,miss you." She was pretty much family now.

"I love you too Nessie, I'll miss you too." With that I walked out and got in the car. I drove off towards the airport. I turned on the radio and listened to "You'r gonna miss this," "The house that built me," "Blown Away," "My immortal," and I started crying in the middle of the song "Time After Time." I couldn't stop thinking about Emmett. I hoped he would find a way to be happy now. I parked the car, got out my luggage, and walked into the airport. I walked through the metal detectors, and had everything scanned. I sat down in the waiting area for boarding, no one without a ticket was allowed beyond this point. I was the only one sitting alone. It started raining as I sat down and took out my phone. I decieded to record a new voice mail since no one would see me again. I started singging into the phone.

"If your calling from the cullen house

I'm sorry for what I'm about to do.

If your Jacob Black your wasting your time I'm not coming

If your anybody else wait for the tone you know what to do

P.S. If this is Emmett I still love you."

I saved my new message. I looked at the picture of my kids, blew it a kiss and shut down my phone. This will keep them safer, I think. I heard them call the first call for boarding. It was my flight, flight 415, to Volterra Italy.

(Emmett's POV)

"What do you mean your taking Landon, Endora, and Rosie?!" I asked Seth and his girlfriend in a panic, what happened to Ness, she would never send them if she was alive, "What happened to Renesmee?!"

"She said something about not being able to protect them anymore from their father and that she was leaving, she didn't say where, she told me not to tell Seth but I did anyway. She said for us to sign the papers and they were ours. She also asked me to give you this. I trust she explained everything in it. " I took the note that she handed me and started reading it, I could see tear stains over the writting in places, whatever was her reasoning, my girl was hurt. I read the note trying to process it.

_Dear Emmett,_

_ Before you read any farther, you need to know I did this to keep the kids safe. Jacob acts like he wants to hurt me bad or kill me, he will hurt the kids if needed. The only way to save them is for me to go away. I'm going to the Volturi. By the time you read this it will be to late to stop me. I love you. Always, Now, and FOREVER. _

_ Love, _

_ Renesmee, Aka: Your Lochness Monster_

_"_SHE"S GOING TO THE VOLTURI!"

"The what," Claire asked,

"NO TIME! WHEN DID SHE GIVE YOU THIS NOTE?!"

"about an hour ago."

"Did she say what time the flight left?!"

"Ummm yeah, 2 hours at 6 pm."

"Dammit! Watch the kids!" I called Renesmee while running to the airport. I didn't hear anything the voicemail said except 'P.S. If this is Emmett, I still love you.' Seth was trying to follow me but I was running really fast for a vampire. I had to get to my girl before she left. Once I got there I ran and got a ticket to that flight, I heard the final boarding call right as I walked through the metal detector. I still had a lot of ground to cover! It was fucked up that I still had to go at human speed. I saw the plan gate closing and I saw Nessie walking down the hall.

"STOP! WAIT!" The flight attendants opened the gates and allowed me to board. I got on the flight, and saw her sitting in seat 6-A. I looked at my ticket 6-B. I walked right over too her and sat down. She was crying. I wrapped my arms around her, "Nessie, don't go." She buried her head into my shoulder, "Stay here. Stay in Forks, Stay with me."

"I'm in love you."

"I know, I'm in love with you too," I kissed her cheek and picked her up while getting her carry on bag in my other hand, "I'd like to get our luggage off please," I said to a flight attendant."

"Right away," She walked off motioning for us to follow. I set Nessie down and she got her luggage. I gave her her purse and took her suitcases, and carry on stuff. We ran back to the house. When we got thier, we had a suprise coming. Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, Bella, Edward, and Esme all were there. Rosa had the baby. But she had lost her self. She looked weak, and just well dead.

"She'll be okay guys, the werewolf gene in the baby was too much for her body. I did what I could and she's responding very well," Carlisle said.

"Jacob keeps finding ways to break any imprint, the volturi must be behind it," Edward said.

"The volturi are behind it, and their coming for us. The breed Rose and Jake created is unknown, and dangerous. Renesmee and Emmett's baby is 75% immortal so it is technically an Immortal child." Alice said, but I never knocked up Renesmee.

"Alice, Renesmee isnt pregnant and she doesnt have a kid with me,"

"I saw you rocking two newborn babies, they had your hair and nose and Renesmee's eyes." Renesmee had fallen asleep in the smallest chair.

"I'm going to bed, with Renesmee." I picked her up and carried her. I pulled back the covers, and laid her down on her pillow. I got in beside her, covered us up and pulled her into my arms as I heard her mumble,

"I love you Emmett."

"I love you too. Forever."


	13. you gonna do when the truth comes out?

(Jacob's POV)

I knew I shouldn't have done this. They were addictive. I cant remember when it started but it got worse when Renesmee told me she was pregnant. I have been sick and agressive ever since. I fill like shit today and I cant lie to Rosalie she knows I got sick.

"Jacob what's going on," she asked.

"Rosalie, I've been drinking and doing drugs for as long as I can remember."

"YOU WHAT?!" Grrrreat now Emmett would wonder, Rose would tell him, and he would tell Ness, who would tell Bella, who would tell Charlie and edward, Charlie would tell my dad and Sue, Edward would tell the rest of his family.

"Rose, SHUT UP!" I heard footsteps. Nessie and Emmett, they are inseparable now. Well SCREW THEM!

"Aunt Rose what's going on?!" Rose glared at me and answered.

"Nessie, have Emmett go get Carlisle, and you call Charlie. Tell them that Jacob has been doing drugs for the past God knows how long!"

"WHAT?!"

"GO!" I then slapped the blonde bitch. WTF was she thinking, it looked like it hurt! FUCK YEAH! That was when I heard crying, Rose can't cry, the other kids went over to the main house so who else would be crying execpt... Sarah Esme Black. My baby girl was now standing at the door and saw me slap her mother. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.


	14. was it a Prediction or forewarning?

(Nessie's POV)

I counted on my fingers again as I held the blue package in my hands. I wasn't sure but I was almost positive my period was late. I wasn't sure when I started last. I looked around the room for Emmett's phone, he always kept better track then me, at first he was the only one home when I started for the first time and I wasn't positive how to track it, but then when I was I would always miscount or forget to program it in, so eventually he just told me not to worry about tracking them, but I still liked to have some type of idea. I found his phone and entered the passcode which is Nessie. I went to his calendar app and flipped back to last month where I saw the icon he used to mark when I was on my period. I started on the 8th and was on it through the 12th. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the messages with Jacob until I found the one from the day I was supposed to go meet Claire, which was also the night Emmett and me had sex together for the first time. That was on the 21st. I knew that two weeks after you start you are your most fertile so I added 14 onto 8 and got 22. I recounted and checked it on a calculator. It was right. I remember that the condom he used had broke too. Then we had unprotected sex on the 29th, because I posted a picture of the house he bought. The odds were in favor of me being pregnant. I scrolled to this month and looked at when I was supposed to start, which was the 5th of July and it was now July 16th. So I was definitely late, by a lot for me. I had never had a late period before in my life, at least not this late. Not before and not after I was pregnant with and had the three kids of mine and jakes. I wasn't sure if I should take a test or tell Emmett first, just then I heard him coming upstairs. I watched as the door opened and hid his phone along with the box of pads behind my back.

"Hey Nessie," he said coming over and kissing me," Why do you have my phone?"

"I was just umm looking at something on it."

"Looking at what and what do you have behind your back?"

"Nothing," I said again blushing. He knew better and took both his phone and the pads out of my hands quickly. I saw his face turn from wonder to confusion.

"You tried to hide getting your period from me?"

"No," I said not able to look at him, "I'm not hiding getting it. Trust me."

"Then what," he looked down at his phone screen and what I just hinted kicked in, or maybe he saw seen the day on the calendar, "Ness please tell me if your late."

"I'm so sorry Emm," I buried my face in my hands and started crying. I felt his cool embrace around me and him wiping away my tears.

"Its okay Nessie, I promise you it is. Besides you being late doesn't most definitely mean your pregnant. Have you even taken a test yet?"

"No."

"Then don't go getting yourself so worked up about it until you do. Do you have one or do you want me to drive you to get one?" I just looked up at him with that look stating I wanted him to get it while I stayed here.

"Fine, what brand?"

"Umm, you pick."

"Okay I'll be back shortly, " he softly kissed my lips before he ran off.

I went back to the bed to lay down but it only made me feel worse. I finally got to the point where I knew I was going to get sick. I ran into the bathroom and right after lifting the lid up, I fell to my knees and started to get extremely sick. Next thing I know I hear Emmett set the bag with the test down in the bedroom and run into me. He gets down on his knees and starts to rub my back while holding up my hair. When I finally think I can breath without puking I sit up straight and then lean into him.

"You okay Ness?"

"yeah I'm fine for now," I didn't know when or if that sickness would return.

"You ready to take the test I got?" I just nodded and he helped me up. While he walked out to get the test I flushed the toilet and lit a few candles. He walked back in and handed me the test.

"You know how to do this right? I don't need to call anyone."

"Right, " I was shaking really bad and I think he noticed because he once more wrapped his arms around me and wiped away the tears that were starting to spill over.

"Nessie, I promise you its okay. I'll be here for you every step of the way. Now do you want me in here or do you want me out when you take the test?"

"I don't care, I'm just worried I'll pass out." He then gently took my one elbow and helped to steady me.

"I'll wait right outside the door, so if you need me just say my name okay?"

"ok," with that he left the room and I pulled down my pants and panties. I sat down on the toilet and took the test out of the box and read the instructions. I then unwrapped the test and held it between my legs. Once I thought I had it goof enough I put the lid back on the sponge like part and pulled everything back up. I flushed and washed my hands then paced the bathroom lightly. After three agonizing minutes I looked at the test and gasped loudly at what I saw.

"Ness are you okay?! Is something wrong?!" I could hear panic in his voice.

"Emm, come in here please!" As soon as the door opened I ran into his arms and started crying.

"Nessie," he pulled back to face me, "Are you?" I nodded biting my lip and crying, he took me back into his arms and kept telling me everything would be okay. But I didn't know, I was scared to have another baby when I already had three, but mostly scared Emmett would leave me.

"I love you Renesmee," He said as though he could read my mind, like my dad. I stopped crying trying to be happy.

"I love you too, Emmett," I stared crying again.


	15. Goodbye? Hello? Goodbye?

Nessie's (POV)

I laid down in my bed, well technically Emmett's, pulling the covers over me and waiting for Emm. He went out to hunt two days ago and never came back. I suddenly heard the door opening and getting my hopes up looked over to it. I saw not Emmett, but my mom and dad. I tried to keep my thoughts calm and away from Emmett, for my dads sake.

"No Nessie, he isn't with us. We don't know where he is. We don't know when or if he is coming back," my dad said answering my many unspoken questions. My face fall with shock and I started crying.

"Dad, what does that mean? Is he, is he," I couldn't finish not wanting to let the possibility sink in. My mom sat down next to me and started running her hand through my hair.

"We don't know Renesmee. But everyone is doing what we can to find him," my dad had a double meaning loaded into his words. I wish he would stop with that. Emmett was who he is now. He loves me and I love him. I can't stand how my dad doesn't except that. Like hell I'll go back to Jake.

"Renesmee. We. Are. Not. Asking. You. To. Go. Back. To. Jacob. Not after what he did to you. You want Emmett, he wants you, but what if something really did happen to Emmett. What if he died?! JUST WHAT THE HE..."

"EDWARD! ENOUGH! SHE"S YOUNG NOT STUPID!" I bit my lip hoping they would end soon I really didn't want to cry in front of them. They didn't know what I did. They didn't know my plan and they didn't know how much I need Emmett.

"I'm sorry Renesmee. What don't we know?"

"Nothing. Its just that I'm going to try to start college while raising Rosie, Landon, and Endora, with Emmett's help of course. He would attend too. At night." That actually was part of our current plan.

"Okay well, then get some sleep," my dad said to me.

"Night Nessie. I Love you," my mom said kissing my forehead.

"Night Nessie, I'll let you know if Rosalie, Alice, or Jasper find anything. They are the one's looking right now. I promise, you'll nev..."

"BELLA! EDWARD! QUICK COME HERE!" Alice had just busted in the door.

"SHIT," my dad said quickly running out. I heard the front door slam shut and I heard talking outside.

"Alice what's going on," my mom quickly asked.

"It's Emm..."

"WHAT! ALICE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?!"I shouted at her before running out of my room and down to the front door. I saw Carlisle kneeling on the ground next to something, no someone. I felt a pair of strong arms around me and felt calming emotions over me before I got through the doors.

"NOOOO! NOOOOO! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GO TO HIM! HE NEEDS ME!" I was in a fit of rage, tears and trying to get away. That was Emmett out there! He needed me!

"Renesmee. Stop. He isn't, him. Not right now anyway," my dad spoke. Well know what that was my boyfriend out there!

"FUCK YOU DAD! IM DONE! IM EIGHTFUCKINGTEEN! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! I NEED HIM! HE NEEDS ME! THEY NEED US! WE ALL NEED EACH OTHER! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dad was so shocked he let me go. I ran out front and gave a look to Rose who didn't try to stop me. I saw Emmett's feet, his thighs, I soon realized he was naked, which kinda made me smile inside, right before I could see much farther my mom grabbed me and pulled me back inside. My dad, Jasper, Alice and Esme all suddenly were helping her pull me back into my old room where the front of the house wasn't visible. Their attempts to calm me down were awful. I wouldn't not until I knew!

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?!" Alice spoke up first to answer what I had just shouted.

"Renesmee, he isn't one of us anymore exactly," that's when I smelt it, human blood.

"The Volturi took him while we were hunting," my dad spoke.

"They changed him back, but we can't figure out how. He's human again, but he will be one of us again. I've seen it."

"But he isn't Emmett anymore, no more of the rough stuff, well at least the rough rough stuff," said Rosalie entering the room.

"Eww Rose! THOUGHTS! VISONS! GROSS!" my dad shouted and I just kinda laughed.

"Renesmee," Carlisle entered the room, "Someone wants to me you." I smiled as I ran outside. I was wrapped into a hug. weaker than my old Emmetts hugs. I squeezed him back not letting go. He held me until he started coughing.

"Can't Breath ness." I pulled away and we both laughed for a while.

"Emmett?"

"No Renesmee, I still love you. I want you more than anyone has ever wanted anyone else in the world."

"And I though Bella was the last human," Rosalie said.

"You also thought I was the last mutt," Jacob said walking over to us holding Rosie, "Emmett, welcome to the human world. Also she's yours."

He handed Rosie over to Emmett and we realized there would be questions asked.

"Renesmee? Did you and Emmett have sex while you were Pregnant with Landon and Endora?" My dad asked, clearly remembering how I was told it was twins. I smiled up at Emmett and mouth _Our little secret is out._

"Ewww, gross." I heard many people mutter, then when I looked into Emmetts eyes, I saw what he was thinking, and pressed his hand to my stomach while leaning my head on his shoulder, and holding Rosie's, who was in his other arm, hand.

"I love you Emmett, no matter what."

"I love you too Renesmee, forever, no matter how short it got cut for us. Your the world to me and I will always be with you, even in spirt form."

With that Dad had Rosie out of our hands in seconds while Emmett clapsed onto the ground and I sank down next to him not wanting to let him let go. I felt many arms around me and then out of no where, it was all a black cloud of nothingness.


	16. Nightmare

(Nessie POV)

I sat straight up in bed and screamed. I was sweaty and had the worst nightmare. I felt Emmett rub my back as he sat up.

"What's wrong," he said wrapping me in his arms and pulling me close to his cool body, which felt so good upon my now hot skin.

"I had the worst nightmare, you went missing when you went hunting, the Volturi got you, turned you human, Rosie was your daughter and than you died again," I was still shaking which I had just noticed.

"Shhh, don't worry Ness. I'll never leave you. I promise." He kissed my forehead and then we both heard the rapid footsteps. No doubt the family wanting to know what was wrong. Probably my mom and dad in front. Emmett got up and walked to the door, after putting on his boxers, I smiled remembering what we had done before I went to sleep.

"Guys everything fine. She just had a nightmare. It's fine," I heard him explain after he opened the door. I heard Jacob and Rosalie laugh.

"You were banging her weren't you Emmett?" I could hear Jacob force out between laughs.

"No Jacob, we aren't Rose and you. We do not have sex everywhere, we don't have sex whenever we kiss, we don't have sex 24/7. Now she needs to get back to sleep. Go back to your rooms everyone please. I have this under control."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do have her under..." I heard Emmett slap Jacob and started laughing.

"Emmett, she is our daughter," my mom spoke, "Why have you been so worried about her health and her sleeping and eating more. Also not eating certain things lately

"Don't worry about it until we would ask you too please. Now goodnight and happy fucking," Emmett shut the door and walked into the bathroom. I heard him getting a wet washcloth and then he came and pressed it to my forehead, wiping off the sweat.

"They will find out eventually Ness, just so you know."

"Yeah but they wont have to know until I want them too. For now let's keep this our little secret okay?"

"Anything you want," he said kissing me, "Now back to sleep Ness, I love you." He kissed me lips and laid back down while taking me with him in is loving protective arms. He covered us up and pulled me into his chest as he started singing.

He sung me the four songs we decided would be ours. He started off with _Moments by One Direction, _then started _They don't know about us, Also by One Direction, Loose your way by Sophie B. Hawkins, _I was falling asleep and didn't hear much past the first few lines of _That I would be good by Alanis Morissette _before my eyes closed.


	17. Secret

(Nessie's POV)

I woke up and felt something hard against me. I shifted just a little and looked over at Emmett as he looked back up at me.

"What were you thinking about while I was asleep," I questioned him knowing he was hard.

"How many times I've done you on this bed and how many times are in the future. Because I definitely see a future for us."

"God Emm," I tried to cover up how I felt, "You know my dad can hear our thoughts, I'm surprised he didn't comment or hint he knew what was happening!"

"I had you mom put up her shield around us. I said it was for Edwards own health and mental state." I laughed at that, he knows my mom will do anything to protect my dad. I lent in to kiss him but couldn't complete the action because I felt a sick feeling work it's way up from my stomach to my throat.

I ran into the bathroom and barely had time to lift up the toilet seat before I start spilling my guts into the bowl. Emmett was behind me before I coulf even blink and gathered my hair together quickly. He gently wrapped his other arm around me and helped me reposition onto my knees. He gently rubbed my back. I heard the bedroom door open and I heard some people walk into the bathroom.

"Is she okay," my mom asked.

"Emmett what happened," Dad asked. I finished and carefully raised my head up and leaned back to rest it on Emmett's shoulder as Esme handed me two warm wash clothes. I wiped off my mouth with one, and handed Emmett the other. He placed it on my forehead before lifting me up. He carried me back into the bed and laid me down. It was than I realized that Jacob, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle were all in the room. Emmett got in and laid by my side while gently running his hand through my hair, I wasn't paying attention to the questions and the conversation going on around us until Carlisle spoke.

"Emmett do you have any idea what made her get sick?" When Emmett didn't answer my dad caught on to something.

"Emmett so help me to god, you all used protection right?!"

"YES! IM NOT AN IDIOT NEITHER IS SHE," What he didn't say is that the condom broke once.

"Good, cause if you knocked her up I'd probably kill you," my dad said harshly. Carlisle walked over to the side of the bed and started to pick me up. Emmett immediately moved in front of me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I knew he was just trying to stop anyone from finding out before I wanted them too, but that was a bit extreme. In a way it was sweet to see him being so protective over the baby and me.

"Emmett that was not called for," Esme sharply said, a bit shocked by his behavior probably.

"I need to run some tests on her to see what's wrong, she looks like something is wrong, also her sleeping and eating patterns have changed. Not to mention you are taking a very strong concern with her health." I looked up at Emmett panicked.

"She probably just has a 24 hour bug. It was going around really bad in Vegas. It's nothing to worry about. Promise," Emmett replied covering up the truth again.

"Emmett what is wrong with her?!" My dad was getting mad.

"Nothing. She's fine. I promise you all, there is nothing to be concerned about. Now not to be rude or anything but could you all please leave so she can get some rest?" With that Alice and Jasper walked out, as did Jacob and Esme.

"Emmett you need to hunt. Bella and Carlisle can take care of Renesmee, and they also have Rosalie to help," My dad said as he grabbed hold of Emmett.

"NO! I NEED HIM HERE," Everyone turned to look at me again.

"Umm Bella, Edward, Carlisle, could I have a minute alone with them," Rosalie asked. She probably knew anyway.

"Sure?" All three of them said with a lot of confusion behind their tone, not knowing why she wanted to talk to us alone. Once they were all out the door Rosalie shut it before looking sternly at me and Emmett.

"Have you thought about what this will do to your health Renesmee? Your not exactally the strongest person here! And Emmett, why in the hell do you think this is a good idea? Not only that but lying to her parents and the rest of the family? Come on you both need to grow up. Renesmee will need help with her health and need to be monitored and try to have ultrasounds, she also needs to confirm she is pregnant so she can get on vitamins. And for the love of god why are you all lying to Carlisle?! He is the only one who can do all the medical stuff that needs to be done. It's not like you can just walk in to a regular doctor! Look basically do or don't tell everyone, but trust me you will want all of them to know, at least tell Carlisle."

"Rose we can't, everyone will find out," Emmett stated, I doubt that Carlisle would say anything if we asked him not to.

"He wont tell anyone I promise. Just please do this for that baby," Rosalie allowed a soft smile to touch her lips but not her eyes.

"We can tell him Emmett, later though, lets wait till I'm at least 3 months."

"Okay Nessie, that means we have how long left to go?"

"1 month."

"You two are stupid but do whatever, they will find out eventually, Your pregnancy is sped up probably. That's why you will need Carlisle," Rosalie said, and shit was she right.


	18. testing

(Emmett's POV.)

Nessie had been puking all day on and off, I was wondering if maybe we didn't need to go ahead and tell Carlisle. I thinking of how to word it when I felt her body shift and saw her reaching over the side. I got up and quickly picked up the waste basket and held it to her mouth while I rubbed her back, I wish I knew what to do to make it go away. When she finished I got up and got her a fresh cloth to wipe her mouth with, a wet one for her to suck on, and one for her head.

"Why three," her horse, cracked voice asked me as I came back in. Her throat was obviously dry.

"One for your mouth, one for your head, and one for you to suck on. You can't eat or drink 30 minutes after throwing up." With that I handed her the cloth for her mouth and got back beside her. She set it down on the night stand beside her and reached for one to suck on. I gently held the one to her forehead and dabbed the sweat off face.

"We need to tell Carlisle, Ness."

"I know. I agree."

"I'm going to text Rose and ask her to bring Carlisle up." Nessie just nodded sleepily beside me, "You can go to sleep if you want Ness."

She shook her head no as I texted Rose. After it sent I set my phone down on the table. No sooner than it sent where they at the door.

"You ready Ness?" She semi nodded and I opened the door.

"Rose said you all wanted to tell me something," Carlisle said.

"Umm... Yes... well you see, I might have kinda sorta left something out earlier," I didn't know how to word it, so I sat down beside Nessie and helped her sit up, "This isn't your everyday normal sickness. To be honest she isn't even really sick."

"Emmett, what part did you leave out? I have a feeling I know though."

"Well ummm, see the first time we had sex, umm the condom broke, so we didn't use protection afterwards." Carlisle just nodded.

"I figured Emmett. Nessie lets get some tests run?" She looked up at me again and she pointed to her stomach. I grabbed the trashcan and put it up to her mouth again. This time wasn't long and when she finished I wiped her chin for her. Carlisle than decided to give her a shot to help with her nausea.

"Ness let him do the tests," I looked into her eyes, this whole time Rosalie was just watching wordlessly.

"ok," she said.

"Rosalie go inform the others of this."

"no," Renesmee squeaked hoarsely towards Carlisle, throat clearly still strained from all the puking.

"We don't want anyone else to know yet," I explained.

"Okay, Well lets get the tests done then, Rosalie can you bring me the equipment?"

"Of coarse," she said walking out.

"Emmett could you step out a moment?"

"Depends."

" I need to take a look around her vaginal area and figure it will be a little less awkward if you stepped out into the hall."

"I'm okay with him staying, nothing he hasn't seen before right," she was sounding better.

"If Renesmee is okay with it than I will let you stay."

Rosalie can back in with the things and gave Renesmee a gown to change into, which of coarse Rose helped her into while Carlisle and me were in the hall. We walked back in and I got up beside Renesmee and Rosalie walked out shutting and locking the door.

"Okay so I'm just going to start off with a little peak down there than I will do an ultrasound to see if anything at all will show up."

Carlisle lifted her gown up slightly but I could still see her perfect body clearly down there, which made me super horny all of the sudden. Shit, this was going to be a long 9 months. The longer he kept going the more uncomfortable I was getting. I was to the point of wiggling around on the bed a little. I looked over at Nessie's face not paying attention to what was happening. It seemed like he was down running the tests and was packing up, here in a few minutes I was going to have to excuse myself to the bathroom to take care of something.

"Can I have sex," Renesmee asked Carlisle while he was walking out almost as though she could tell how horny I was by now.

"Well... I mean, yes. You are physically able to, without hurting the baby, if you feel up to it," I saw him look over at me and he caught on, "As long as it is with Emmett, you can. Just maybe consider the use of protection."

He than walked out and Nessie started kissing me very passionately.


End file.
